


If Only

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [17]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Frustration, M/M, shirou is not perfect, yonekuni wants to see other sides of shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni wants to see more than just the calm expression Shirou wears.  Based on a song that’s been stuck in my head all day</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

There are times he wished Shirou would voice his displeasure with him, wishing and hoping that the male would disagree with him. Make things different and spice things up. Wondering if his lover would ever show different sides of himself other than his usual calm and collected self. There are times he would get a peek of the canine while he’s ruffled or when he’s riled. He tried to provoke the heavyweight at times, to see if he could get a reaction out of them. At times, he thought he would get some sort of reaction, only to see it being cut off as Shirou stopped himself. Frustration would tear at him, wondering if he was adequate for the male. Doubts and regret plague him, ignoring the confused looks his brother and relatives would send him.

Staring down at his empty glass that was once full of amber liquid that would burn his throat when he drink. Resting his head in the palm of his hand, biting his lip when he heard the front door close, not with the gentle sound he was used to, but a slam. His head jerked up and his eyes widened at the expression Shirou wore all the while hearing the soft muttering under the male’s voice. He was sure, his lover hadn’t noticed him and when he did, gray eyes widened and he could see the anger drift away into a calm expression the male usually wore.

Setting his cup to the side, pushing back the chair and standing up. Something about the way he walked towards the male, could see the calm expression flicker to surprise and confusion. Just as the confusion was about to slip away, he reached out and grasped Shirou by his chin. He didn’t know his fingers tightened, the flinch of pain and gray eyes that were welcoming him were now wary. A hand on his wrist, fingers curling around him and pulled his hand off of him.

“Get angry,” a mutter as he stepped back. Watching and waiting for a response.

“What do you mean, Madara-” His lip curled.

“Is that so hard to understand? I want to see you when you’re angry, sad, upset and happy! Not always the calm expression you wear. Show me that you want me.”

A hand brushing away something on his cheeks, leading him away from the table. ”Give me all that you can, I want to see it all. Share your emotions and feelings, even if you’re displeased with me. Don’t always agree, argue. Prove to me that you want me.” Eyes close, repeating over and over, insecure about everything. Nosing hair away from the dark haired male’s ear, one word that would either make or break them.

“Please.”

_If you bleed and say it’s all right;  
You scream and tear at your poor eyes.  
And you say it’s all right, even when it’s not,  
And you say it’s all right, even when it’s not.  
When it’s not, when it’s not, even when it’s not_


End file.
